The Laboratory for the Study of Hereditary and Metabolic Disorders is carrying out a long-term study of the mechanism of genic action by the investigation of genetically determined disease through clinical procedures and basic biochemical studies of protein structure and enzymatic activity. Primary disorders of muscle, including the muscular dystrophies, the synthesis and metabolism of creatine, adrenal steroid metabolism, lipid metabolism, the mechanism of action of enzymes and the relation of their structure to activity are areas of concentrated study at present.